赫卡忒的恶作剧
by esuzrain
Summary: 双子神内部消化的性别转换百合同人，四梦神打酱油。
1. Chapter 1

声明与前言：**人物不属于我，他们是车田正美先生的，我只写个同人。**

本文是出于恶趣味的性转同人，无法接受性别转换和双子神内部百合的孩子们请为了你们的身心健康，不要再继续往下看。

* * *

><p><span>第一章<span>

某位冷酷无情无理取闹的死神大人正在床上睡得四肢大张，嘴角还有可疑的液体漏出，他嚣张到想要霸占整张床的姿势把他的双生兄长弄得很不舒服。

睡相真糟，又把脚踢到这边来了…

被弟弟的体重压得没辙，睡神大人被迫结束了他与梦界里的小妖精们的嬉戏，睫毛轻颤，金色的瞳眸因窗帘缝隙里透进的阳光而不适地微微眯起。

大地上的阳光…呵，居然有种身处圣山的错觉。

睡神大人弯起唇角，也不知是在嘲笑什么。

自己被弟弟踹醒，打算将这份不爽共享给身边这个睡得正香的罪魁祸首，修普诺斯一把掀开被子，"喂，该起…"修普诺斯的后半句话被生生吞了回去。

他看到了什么！？

睡神大人颊上泛红，眼睛上上下下来回扫视了好几遍，才不敢确信地试图说服自己，身边这个睡得还在流口水的少女是他的'弟弟'。

脸部线条虽然柔和了很多，但是确实是…

不过这种身体是怎么回事！？大清早的不要这样…修普诺斯默默转过脸，用手掩住即将喷出的鼻血，突然感到胸口的地方有些凉还有些…

他手指不稳地捏住身上的被子角，一种可怕的猜测出现在脑中。

"塔纳托斯你给我起来！！！"女子气急败坏的声音响彻双子神在面上的行宫。

"干嘛啊，大清早的…"塔纳托斯被耳边的吼声吓了一跳，揉着朦胧的睡眼爬起来，眼睛睁到一半的时候吓得手脚并用地往后爬，"我勒个去！你是谁啊！"塔纳托斯简直不敢直视身前这个波涛汹涌的诱人酮体，吓得闭上眼睛。

母亲大人在上！他可不是修普诺斯那个没节操的家伙，他还是处男神啊！不要这么刺激好不好…

"你给我睁开眼睛，好好解释。"女子磨牙的声音从身前传来。

"你、你、你先穿好衣服再说话行不行！"

"穿你妹啊！我是你哥！"

"我告诉你，我可是洁身自好的…"等等，他听到了什么。

塔纳托斯闻言，偷偷抬起眼皮，避开正前方此时因主人剧烈的情绪波动而微微起伏的粉红两点，向对方的脸瞄去。

金发，金眼，六芒星，面无表情，长得跟自己一样。

哦，是修普诺斯。

？！

这货怎么可能是修普诺斯！他怎么有胸！

塔纳托斯猛地睁开眼睛，呆呆地看着'兄长'，不…现在该叫'姐姐'了，表情僵硬地问道，"你已经丧心病狂到改造身体，准备连男人都不放过了吗？"

"你个笨蛋。"

"哎哟！"塔纳托斯捂着额头上新鲜出炉的红印。

"好好看看你自己吧。"修普诺斯冷冷地说道。

"!"塔纳托斯彻底懵了。

"老实交代吧，昨天你带回来的那盒点心究竟是哪里来的？"

"…"塔纳托斯好半天才回过神来，"赫卡忒给的。"

"冥月女神你也信？"修普诺斯冷笑。

塔纳托斯下意识地反驳他，"你有什么资格说我？你不是也吃了吗！"

修普诺斯被他的话一噎。

"..."

"..."

修普诺斯呼出口气，看起来有些烦躁，"算了，先想想怎么办吧。"

塔纳托斯连忙点头，兄长不追究他的责任真是不幸中的大幸。

而且…死神脸色红红地转过头去。

总感觉…

啧，他可是冰清玉洁的处男神啊。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

双子神兄弟俩颇有默契地穿好衣服一人坐床的一头，谁也不跟谁说话，隔得那距离仿佛对方是什么骇人的洪水猛兽。

塔纳托斯低头，偷偷往自己胸口瞄了眼，脸色爆红，赶紧转开视线，又忍不住悄悄回头看那个比相比以前纤细了的背影。

另一边的修普诺斯现在烦躁得要死，恨不得手头有只烟可以让他好好喷云吐雾一番，因为他知道马上会有…

"爸爸！"

"父亲。"

"爸爸！~"

"呜..."

三个小鬼齐刷刷地把门踢开，被奥涅伊洛斯抱着的幻塔索斯还在襁褓里哭。

果然…

修普诺斯掩面，感到人生无望。

身为海仙女的妻子把熊孩子们往这一扔，挥挥手不带一片云，一溜烟没影了。一个由神后的交易促成的婚姻，双方又都是成年人，本就不多的热情过了之后好聚好散，修普诺斯一点儿都没意见。

但他没想到，带孩子是件多么麻烦的事情，而且是一下子好几个麻烦。

好在弟弟还算贴心，知道他忙不过来自发找上门来来帮他减轻负担…为此他还非常感动地将床分给他一半，以便他们兄弟能像小时候那样毫无阻隔地在夜里说说闲话。

结果…帮个鬼忙啊，帮倒忙的吧！

修普诺斯伸臂一手接住扑过来的伊刻罗斯，一手拍拍小小年纪已经壮得跟头牛似的墨菲斯的脑袋，耳边是幻塔索斯停不下来的哭声。

帕西提亚啊，这是你迟来的报复么…睡神木着脸，心里都快泪流成河了。

也不知道遗传了谁的面瘫脸，奥涅伊洛斯面无表情地抱着幻塔索斯走到修普诺斯身边，扯扯他的衣角，"父亲，妹妹在哭。"

修普诺斯望着哭个不停，小脸红得不正常的幻塔索斯，心底轻叹，抱过她站起身，"应该是饿了吧，我带她去厨房冲奶粉。跟你们叔叔去大厅玩儿，乖。"

塔纳托斯耳朵动动，下一秒就被转移阵地扑过来的两个小鬼弄得手忙脚乱。

"塔尼叔叔，你是不是比昨天矮了啊，为什么？"伊刻罗斯刺着小虎牙，用手比划他们间的身高差。

"塔尼叔叔，你的胸肌怎么一下子发达了这么多？"墨菲斯惊叹。

奥涅伊洛斯看看他凹凸有致的身材，皱起眉毛，把伊刻罗斯和墨菲斯从死神身上拽下，动动嘴唇，犹豫道，"塔纳托斯…阿姨？"

死神脑中最后那根名为'理智'的神经'啪'的一声断了，"都.给.我.闭.嘴.死.小.鬼.们！Terrible Providence！"

"塔尼阿姨要杀人啦！"

"熊孩子们！"

修普诺斯抱着幻塔索斯走进厨房，听见后面传来的各种混乱声响，怀中幻塔索斯的啼哭声，太阳穴发疼。而当他发现奶粉罐里空空如也的时候，眼神转为呆滞。

不是吧…难道要他用现在这副姿态出门给幻塔索斯买奶粉？…

可是女儿的哭声让他没有办法，笨拙地轻轻摇着怀中的宝宝，修普诺斯在厨房中翻箱倒柜地找可以替代奶粉的食物。

一无所获，修普诺斯脸色发白，女儿已经饿得等不下去了。

"我让那三个小鬼自己画画玩去了，估计能消停一小会儿。你这边怎么还没好？"塔纳托斯靠在厨房的门框上，问他的兄弟。

"奶粉没有了，应该是昨天就已经吃完了。"修普诺斯苦笑。

"哈？"塔纳托斯走到摆着奶粉罐的桌前，眼睛瞄去，发现确实空空如也。

怎么办…

两人沉默对视，间或还有幻塔索斯的抽泣声。

塔纳托斯眉头紧锁，眼珠转到修普诺斯高耸的胸口时，突然有了主意，"没那么麻烦，你自己喂她不就好了？"

修普诺斯简直无力吐槽他这个没有一点生理常识的弟弟，刚想向他解释不是有胸就有奶的时候，突然被对方抓住手腕。

塔纳托斯接过女婴将她暂时放到一旁的桌上，一手攥着修普诺斯纤细的手腕，一手探向他的胸部。

娇嫩敏感的乳房，即使是隔着一层布料的触碰依旧让睡神浑身触电般猛地一颤，从未有过的感觉在身体中流窜。

死神将头凑过来，近距离地观察手下的柔软，那表情严肃得跟做什么高难度研究似的，专注极了。少女纤细灵巧的手指在胸部优美的曲线上滑动，停在那个微微的凸起上，好奇地捏捏，惊讶地感受到对方无法停下的轻微战栗。

修普诺斯呼吸急促地推开他的手，"你在干什么？"

死神眼力非常好，已经发现兄长胸前被不知何时溢出的液体氤湿的两点，指指对方衣袍上的湿迹，道，"帮你解决困难啊，这不是有了吗？"

=口=！！


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

他是结过婚的老男人，跟老婆生了好几个娃，某种层面上也确实是'残花败柳'…但这不代表他有奶是件正常事啊！怀孕的是帕西提亚又不是他！

一天之内连受多重打击，睡神看看'弟弟'表面装着淡定眼底掩不住好奇的样子，看看桌子上还在哭的女儿，再低头看看自己胸口晕散的湿痕，崩溃。

这简直是大世界的恶意…

"喂，你在想什么呢？幻塔索斯都快哭晕了。"塔纳托斯对兄长的呆滞眼神很不满，直接抱过幻塔索斯，扯开他的衣领，往里一塞。

哭得小脸通红的女婴在女子的怀抱中抽噎几声，哭声减弱，遵循本能地靠向那个食物的来源。还没长牙的婴儿含住那里，大口吸吮起来。

不知为何格外敏感的乳尖被温热的口腔包裹起来时带来电流般的刺激，修普诺斯抱着女儿的手臂微微收紧，垂下眼睫，以看不到便不存在的鸵鸟心理逃避眼下的情形。

明媚的阳光从轻薄的窗纱透进，将空气中的游尘都照得清晰可见，暖光打在怀抱婴孩的少女的发梢和颈上。

暧昧朦胧的色调与阴影，胸前白皙的肌肤，傲人双峰线条优美，女子熟悉又陌生的脸上是安然的表情，一切的一切让塔纳托斯下意识地产生一种联想。

本是带着几分恶作剧和取笑心理围观自家兄长喂孩子的死神大人不知不觉看呆了。

怎么有种老婆抱着孩子，一家三口的错觉…

他连女孩子的小手都没摸过一下！而且那可是他那个一肚子黑水的老哥啊！他一定是没睡醒才会有这样荒谬的错觉！

某位死神大人完全忘记了自己现下的少女形态，伸手捂住发烫的脸颊，殊不知这样反而更加可疑。

相比之下，为了娶个妹子连神王宙斯都敢睡的睡神大人看起来淡定极了，直到怀中的幻塔索斯打了个奶嗝把头偏到一边睡得香甜后才睁开双眸，一只手抱着女儿，一只手拢好衣领，瞟了眼此时耳尖都在泛红的弟弟，心下好气又好笑。

这个笨蛋…又在想什么诡异的事情…

没有多余的话语，却并不觉得尴尬。他们本就是对方的一面镜子，彼此的半身，分开的那些年和任何的外因都无法在他们中间筑起名为隔阂的墙壁。

就在他和弟弟一前一后走进大厅准备的时候，一道来自属下的传讯让两人的目光同时变冷。

'修普诺斯大人，塔纳托斯大人。有个敌人突破了天究星防守的地盘，正向您们的居所快速行进。'

一群废物，这个时候才知道报上来。

修普诺斯面无表情地想着，无力吐槽哈迪斯手下的这帮废柴，一转头，果不其然看到自家弟弟玩心大起的模样。

"哟，有个黄金大老鼠偷偷溜进来了。这下终于不无聊了。"银发的少女弯起唇角，明明在笑却无端透出森冷冰寒。


End file.
